


Phantom Memories

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza 2016 [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wished it would go away. That ghost of a feeling."</p><p>Minako tries to figure out if her attraction Mars is something dead and gone from another life or something that belongs to her in this one. Set just after episode 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Memories

Minako lay in bed, examining her knuckles vacantly.

She didn’t know why she had kissed them, why she had pointed that kiss directly at Mars. It had been wholly unnecessary and definitely conflicted with the intimidating princess image she needed to project. She really hoped Mars had just thought it was part of her attack.

She wished it would go away. That ghost of a feeling.

She knew she remembered more than Mars. She remembered more than any of them, after all. That was her burden. She couldn’t help but wonder how they would all react when they finally remembered. She anticipated it with equal dread and excitement.

From what little she knew about the girl called Hino Rei, she would probably take it in stride. “So what? That was another Mars. It’s nothing to do with me.”

Minako sometimes wondered about it too. The Venus in the past felt different from who she was now, freer and happier in so many ways. Was she a different person? But at the same time, Minako was bound by her. Bound by her duty, bound by her mission. Protect the Princess. Save this World. Don’t Let it Happen Again. That drive consumed her. It ate away at her every day, hollowed out everything inside her, until she wasn’t even sure if Aino Minako had even ever been there.

And that feeling. Those memories.

Mars’ lips brushing against hers. Soft and gentle at first, but then it became hard, passionate. Backs arched, flesh against flesh, they ground into each other until it was like a battle, but a lovely one where there was no death, no pain, only victory.

And the real battles, they faced them hand in hand, always in sync, sharing a secret smile even during the bloodiest bouts…they’d even blown each other a kiss, once in a while…

It had been like that today, a little, hadn’t it?

When she looked at Mars, she knew it was different now. She felt it. But she also felt the memories. They were together again, but also not.

She couldn’t remember everything, of course. She couldn’t remember how it had ended. When they died? Or before then? Either way, all she could feel was that it had been painful, it had been bad and it was not something that should be repeated.

Not that it would be, anyway, of course. She felt differently with Rei than the Venus in her memories did. There was more frustration, less amusement… Even if her past life bound her, she wasn’t going to make the same mistakes again. She had decided that.  This was a new life, a new world. There was no reason to repeat an old, dead romance. It wouldn’t be the same.

_Of course, maybe that’s a good thing it’s different. Maybe that means it won’t end badly this time…_

What a stupid thought. She knew that wasn’t true, of course. No matter what. It would always end badly.

She shouldn’t have done the kiss. Hino Rei hadn’t even recognized the gesture. Of course she hadn’t. Rei didn’t remember. Rei wasn’t Mars yet, not really. And yet, she was still drawn to Rei…the way Rei pushed back against her made her heart beat faster, the determined glint in her eyes energized her and being near that relentless, frustrating girl made her feel stronger…

She stopped herself. No. She was Venus and Venus knew better. Venus was bound only by her duty and she would not be led astray. No distractions this time.

Minako rolled over in her bed, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek. The instruction echoed like a rhythm in her head. Protect the Princess. Save this World. Don’t Let It Happen Again.

That was all she should focus on. It was all she had time for, anyway.


End file.
